backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxit
'''Jaxit/Kax '''is the canon pairing between Jax and Kit. History Keaton School of the Arts Even though two did not meet before they started going to Keaton, they are paired to work together on their first assignment. After class, Jax listens to Kit's mix's after their class together he claims that Kit is "good, really good." Even though their freindship seems to have a rocky start, first Jax doesn't think Kit can figure out how to use what program their using, after in On Deck, Kit challenges Jax to a D.J. battle, then Jax steals Kit's USB with her music, and then he almost gets Kit expelled, the two seem to be in a pretty good place. Jax also does come to Kit for advice about asking Bianca out. In season 1B, Bianca tries to get Jax to break up with Jenna, Bianca tells her that Jax is cheating on her. Jenna's first reaction was to say, "he's cheating on me with Kit, right?", meaning that people in the school see them together. Later in the season, Kit gets pushed to the ground by Austin. When a video is posted of Denzel pushing Austin over, Jax noticed that Kit was on the ground and expressed concern, asking if she was okay and if she was hurt. Also, in the episode "Eyes Forward" Jax said "What we're doing is so important to me." referring to him helping Kit make the tracks on DJ Diamondmind's new album, and Kit replies "It has been pretty amazing." meaning that what they've been doing is important to Jax, and Kit is having an good time working with him. In "Obvious", Jax reveals he has feelings for Kit. In "In Your Eyes", Jax and Kit both admit their feelings for each other. and become a couple. Moments "The First Day" * They were paired together for an assignment. * Jax seems to show off in front of Kit. * Jax listens to Kit's mixes after their class together and claims that Kit is "good, really good." * Jax thanks Kit for "saving his butt" in class. * Jax apologizes to Kit for being a jerk in class. "On Deck" * Kit and Jax argue over DJ DiamondMind * They both agree to have a music face off using their own tracks. * Jax's curiosity about where Kit gets her samples motivates him to steal her USB drive containing them * Jax discovers one of Kit's tracks is actually from Diamondmind. "Sotto Voce" * Kit gets suspended for plagiarising DJ DiamondMind's track * Jax and Kit argue * Jax calls Kit a thief * Kit gets mad when Jax calls her a "poser" * Kit chases him around the table and then throws a wire at him out of anger. * Sasha called Kit a "poser" in his blog. * Jax and Kit get very close during their face to face argument * Kit comes out as DJ DiamondMind to Jax. * Only Scarlett and Jax know about Kit being DJ DiamondMind. * Jax, Scarlett and Kit make a plan to keep Kit in Keaton. * Jax pretends to be DJ DiamondMind and Kit pretends to be his assistant. * Kit gets to stay in Keaton. * Kit promises Jax an advanced copy of her album to shut Jax up. "Showtime" * Jax asks Kit for advice on Bianca. * Jax calls Kit "girl-ish" and then apologizes * Kit laughs when Jax says "I'm going on a date with Bianca" and then she says "get out of here! you're not!" * Jax admits to Kit that he really likes Bianca and Kit says "wow...you do" * Kit tells Jax, "be yourself... as annoying as that is" * Jax says "you're trying to sabotage me aren't you?" as a joke. "Juggle" * Jax and Kit are doing a secret DJ DiamondMind project together. * Jax and Kit want to be alone but Miles tags along. * Kit mimes to Jax saying "get him out" * Jax gets annoyed and throws his pringles at Kit and tells Miles to leave. * Jax says to Miles, "how many times do we have to tell you? Kit and I need to be alone" "Eyes Forward" * Jenna asks Bianca to spy on Jax and Kit to see if Jax is cheating on Jenna. * Bianca gets suspicious of Jax and Kit * Jax blows Bianca off saying he has a "thing" to do. * Bianca secretly watches Jax and Kit both enter the same room suspiciously. * Kit calls Jax a "disaster" after losing the drive. * Jax then replies saying "a delightful disaster?" and then Kit replies with "sure, let's go with that". * Jax apologizes to Kit and says "this thing we're doing is very important to me" and then Kit says "it has been pretty awesome" as she smiles at him. * Bianca was easedropping into Jax and Kit's conversation. * Bianca finds out about Kit being DJ DiamondMind. * Bianca tells Jenna that Jax is cheating on her with Kit. * Jax and Jenna break up. * Jax is heartbroken and is seen crying to Miles while Bianca watches secretly. *When Jaw mentions Jenna, Kit's shows a hint of jealousy. Her face showed anger when Jax even mentioned Jenna's name, and she moved away from him. "Da Capo" * Kit thanks Jax for his help with the new tracks * Jax asks for credit for the trakcs so he could put it on his CV * Kit assigns Jax as 'assistant music consultant' * Jax and Kit argue over a track because of the lyrics featuring "don't call me your girl" * Jax doesn't want people to think DJ DiamondMind is a girl. * Kit gets annoyed at Jax and says "why don't you find someone else to consult?" * Jax asks Kit to trust him. * Kit sends the song off to her label but it isn't approved and she is upset. "Ensemble" *Kit asks Jax what he thinks of her track. *Jax tries to get Kit to open her letter from her birth parents. *Jax expresses concern that Scarlett might ruin Kit's DJ equipment. *Jax throws out Kit's letter after he told her to. *Jax expresses worry when Kit runs into the build that they though was on fire. *Kit cries after seeing her letter is ruined. "Try Again" * Austin pushes Kit over. "Fallout" * Jax expresses his concern after watching the video of Kit being pushed over. * Kit gets called to the principal's office and is questioned on what happened and where Denzel is. * Scarlett helps Kit find Denzel. "We" * Kit walks with Jax down the corridor and says "why so glum chum?" in a joking way. Fun fact, the term "chum"is French for boyfriend. And considering all the Backstage characters are Canadian, she probably was speaking French Canadian. * Kit asks Jax to go on tour with her (DJ DiamondMind) over the summer. * Jax gets excited and says "are you kidding?! yes of course!" and then hugs her. * Kit says "I'm glad you're happy" * Jax says "oh this is the best news ever! * Kit notices a poster on the wall saying 'DJ DiamondMind will be performing' and lashes out on Jax. * Kit does not want to perform but Jax persuades her by saying, "it's what your parent's would've wanted!" * Kit turns to Jax and asks him when he spoke to her parents. * Jax tells Kit that he took a picture of the letter before he threw it away just in case she changed her mind about reading it. * Kit jumps and hugs him and says "thank you, thank you so much" * Jax seems to crack a smile when she hugs him and he hugs her back. * Kit reads the letter with Scarlett. * Jax is going to spend his summer with Kit (DJ DiamondMind) instead of Bianca. Season 2: "And We're Back" * Kit and Jax both walk down the corridor together. * Kit is encouraging Jax to tell Bianca about something. * As Kit and Jax are walking and talking, they come across Bianca. Bianca overhears Kit saying "Bianca needs to know". As Bianca is asking Jax what she needs to know, Jax lies and reluctantly says that she can be the vocals on DJDiamondMind's new song. * Kit gives an evil glare at Jax. * Jax later on apologises to Kit for lying. * Jax asks Kit what the big deal is that he lied. * As Kit angrily says, "Seriously? I don't know I spent a whole summer on a tour bus with you and I didn't-" someone from the back of the class says, "just kiss already". Kit and Jax both look over shocked. * Kit then responds with "Ew, he's like my best friend" and Jax looks at her with a smile on his face and says "aw really?" while she responds with, "I didn't mean that as a compliment". * Jax and Kit's phone's both buzz at the same time. They both look at it and Kit reads out an article just published about herself and Jax. The article states, "Are Jax and Kit Keaton's newest 'it' couple?". * Jax runs out to look for Bianca. * Kit tells Scott to get the smirk off his face and then tells him that she knows it was him who sent that information to TMK. * Jax tells Kit that he loves Bianca and Kit looks slightly upset. * Bianca thinks that Jax is cheating on with Kit. * Bianca asks if Jax cheated on her with Kit. "Choices" * Jax is bragging about how he spent the summer with DJ DiamondMind (aka Kit). * Kit turns and looks at Jax with a huge smile on her face. Jax also looks at her and says, "Kit was there too". * Kit is getting annoyed that Jax is taking most of the credit for the songs. * Jax really wants to collab with DJ Diamond Mind. * Jax says that she should think of this as an audition and Kit replies with, "okay Jaxie boy, impress me". * Jax says, "you, me, musical magic" to Kit. "Control" * Kit retires from being DJDiamondmind and Jax is dissapointed. * Kit fires Jax from being DJDiamondminds musical consultant. * Jax is upset and tells Kit shes making the wrong choice. * Kit is also seen upset that Jax isn't supporting her. * Jax goes to talk to Bianca, however, rather than talking about his relationship with Bianca, he wants to talk about Kit. * Bianca tells Jax to fight for the person that means a lot to him. * Later on in the episode, Jax is seen waiting outside Kit's lesson for her. * Jax surprises Kit by decorating a room with lights. Jax then says, "I just wanted to say thank you". * Kit smiles at Jax. * Kit jokingly says, "you're the worst". * Jax gets wax copies of her first single ever to show how much she really means to him. * As Kit is DJ-ing, Jax starts dancing and lip-syncing to her song. * Kit joins Jax and they both begin to dance together. * They later sit and talk. * Kit still decides to retire. 'Qualifiers: Day 2' * Kit sits next to Jax. * Kit and Jax both go outside and lay on the grass and stare at the sky. * Jax seems to still be upset about his breakup with Bianca. Kit seems to be annoyed and jealous but tells him to fight for her. * As Jax announces that he is going to get Bianca back, Kit doesn't look at all happy about it. * Jax then says, "Kit, you're not just some DJ" and Kit tells him to go, looking very jealous. * Bianca breaks things off with Jax completely. Kit walks over to Jax, who is visibly upset, and hugs him. "Mixing It Up" * Scarlett tells Kit that she's worried about Kit telling Jax she's leaving Keaton. * Kit tries to tell him all day. * While practicing with Miles, he says that Jax will not take it well. * Kit calls Jax a great guy (to Miles). * Kit says that making music together has been one of the best parts of being at Keaton. * Kit calls them best friends. * Jax gets angry when he finds out Kit didn't tell him. * Kit says Jax should've been the first one to know she was leaving. * They look at each other during Scarlett and Miles' performance. * Kit goes up and talks to Jax. * Kit says that she didn't tell Jax because she was dreading on telling him the most. * Kit says that Jax matters the most to her. * Jax comforts Kit while she cries. * They hug. "Obvious" * Jax calls Kit a cutie (not knowing that it was her). * Jax gets really nervous and compliments her. * Jax stumbles on his words, saying she looks like a garden with her flower dress. * Jax gets upset when Kit has to leave so soon. * Alya tells Jax he has a crush on Kit saying "goofy smile, awkward banter, lingering gaze...all signs lead to crush". * Jax gets really defensive about it, saying he doesn't have a crush on Kit. * Jax asks for Miles' advice. * Miles says that he thinks Jax and Kit are perfect for each other. * Jax says he doesn't have feelings for Kit, and that they're just best friends. * Jax says they know too much about each other. * Jax is seen with a quiz titled "Friends or More?". * Alya sings a song to Jax about his relationship with Kit. * Jax smiles at the start of the song but his face drops as the song progresses. * Jax realises that he does have feelings for Kit. * Jax starts freaking out that he's fallen in love with his best friend. * Jax goes to Kit's house with a bouquet of flowers. * Jax freaks out and leaves the flowers on her porch, leaving Kit confused when she opens the door. "Comfort Zone" * Kit calls and texts Jax but he ignores it several times. "Lesson Learned" * Bianca overhears Alya's song about Jax and Kit. "In Your Eyes" Kit and jax.gif Kit and jax.jpg Miles Jax Kit Season 2 Episode 25 PROMO.JPG * Jax lies and says that he hasn't had anytime to talk to Kit since the "flower incident" as Kit texts him. * Jax says he can't stop thinking about her. * Jax says that he's avoiding her a little bit. * Kit comes to Keaton to talk to Jax. * Jax tries to avoid her. * Kit is angry that Jax hasn't been replying to her messages. * Kit called Jax's mum cause she was worried that Jax wasn't responding to her. * Kit shows Jax video footage of him leaving flowers on her porch. * Jax tries to lie and say it wasn't him. * Kit smiles and laughs at him, saying he looked right into the camera. * Jax tells Kit he likes her. * Kit stares at him, then runs out of the room. * Kit sets up people playing the drums around Jax, revealing her at the end. * They smile at each other. * Kit gives Jax a bouquet of flowers. * They hug happily. * Miles and Scarlett both smile at them together. * They start dating. "Clean Slate" * Jax and Kit sit next to each other during the performances. * Jax has his arm around Kit and they clap their hands together. * Kit puts her head on Jax's shoulder while Alya sings. * Jax and Kit clap their hands together to the beat of Scarlett's performance which is ironically called "Kiss Kiss". * They hold hands and put their heads together while smiling and laughing. * Jax and Kit hold hands as they walk off with their friends. "Almost There" * Bianca calls Kit her 'ex's new girlfriend'. * When Bianca asks Kit if she is looking for Jax, she smiles. * When Jax arrives, he is really awkward around Bianca and Kit. * They smile nervously at each other. * Jax leaves awkwardly and Kit and Bianca laugh. * Kit blushes at Jax. Rivals *Milax *Kenzel *Jianca Quotes * Click here to see more quotes. Click here to see more quotes. Songs * Girl In a Toque * Something Shiny Trivia * Romy Weltman (Kit) and Matthew Isen (Jax) refer to themselves as Kax. *Romy Weltman is following a Kax account on twitter. Gallery Category:Non-Canon Pairings Category:Canon Pairings